Carver's Claim
by ShadowScribeMaiden
Summary: Carver is feeling possessive and insecure and decides on a course of action Marian may not like. K-meme fill. Hawkecest!


He pushed her up against his bedroom door, licking her neck while dark thoughts crawled through his mind. Something he had thought of only fleetingly and immediately dismissed, but now it whispered seductively. He had already pissed off the Maker beyond all hope of redemption, this couldn't be any worse.

It was a way to keep her bound to him even closer than before. That damnable prince wouldn't watch her so hungrily when she was swollen with the child of another man. They could make up a convincing enough story to satisfy the gossips if they had to. Sebastian would recoil in revulsion should he ever learn who the real father was. The prospect of that almost made Carver smile.

He pulled her robes apart with angry intent, ripping the fabric like the thinnest parchment. She gasped but didn't protest his ferocity, sensing something was stirring his rage.

Biting her shoulder, his voice was a menacing purr, "I saw him, Mari. He touched your back, and you _didn't_ pull away. Do you _want_ him to fuck you?"

She bit back a pleasured sob when he leaned down to suckle her nipple, his fingers already delving inside to drive her mad with want.

"No! You know I don't want anyone but you. I've told you so, many times, why won't you believe me?"

He didn't answer, but led her to the bed, removing their remaining clothing, before pulling her to him to drive his throbbing cock into her slick sex. Groaning in pleasure at being so deeply inside her, he started to move.

"You say that," he breathed into her ear, "but how far are you willing to go to prove it to me? Will you deny me what I ask?"

His thrusts turned fierce, a feral snarl on his face as he pumped harder, kissing her and sucking the eager moans from her lips. His hands touched her everywhere, all the places he knew would make her fall apart in his arms.

"Whatever you want. Anything!" she panted, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he kept her hovering on the precipice, tormenting her by denying her the release she sought.

"Carver, please!" she wailed. An expert shift of his hips and flick of his fingers and she was falling into that place that only he could take her, while he followed closely behind, throwing back his head and growling his release.

They panted, recovering their breath, and Carver slipped a fat cushion under her hips, but didn't pull out of her warmth. She opened dazed eyes, licking her lips and finally forming the question he could see in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She tried to shift out from under him, but he gripped her hips, preventing her escape. She gave him a strange look before closing her eyes to rest.

"This is what I want, Mari. A part of me growing inside you." His voice was quiet and he watched her intently when her eyes shot open at his words. He felt her heart rate increase where she was still pressed against him.

"You want a…" she swallowed and forced herself to say it. "You want me to have a _baby_?"

He moved off of her, his large hand covering her flat belly, and he pinned her with his eyes. "Yes. _My_ baby. I know we can never be open about who we are to each other, but I at least want this."

She swallowed, the long suppressed desire for a child of her own clambering to be heard. "I'll think about it, Carver. That's all I can promise you."

He pulled her against his chest, smiling into her hair. He knew her better than she knew herself. That kind of response always translated to a yes.

~o~

 _Seven months later._

Carver peeked into the darkened room and saw Marian laying on the bed, resting. The fatigue got to her from time to time, forcing her to take a break from the responsibilities of being Viscountess.

He walked to her and knelt down, his hand coming up to stroke her rounded belly, smiling at the squirming movement under his hand.

"He always knows when it's you, Carver. Kicks like a bloody bronto."

He looked into her amused eyes, shaking his head chidingly. "I think _she_ just likes to say hello."

Marian rolled her eyes, turning her face up for his kiss. He smiled and nuzzled into her neck.

For the first time in a long time, the raging beast in Carver's mind was completely silent.

 _~o~_

Prompt: Impregnation kink: F!Hawke and whichever LI anon fancies.


End file.
